Souled Torture - Part Two (Chapters 8 thru 14)
by Zer0 Signal
Summary: Magic creates inner turmoil by unlocking feelings. The plot thickens... (reviews appreciated)


TITLE : Souled Torture (PART TWO) AUTHOR : Zer0 Signal EMAIL : sykotik22@hotmail.com RATING : PG (nothing extraordinary...it's just not a kiddie tale) CONTENT : A love triangle (wanna know who? read it), far FAR less depressing than my last offering, "Guilt". Man was I in a mood when I wrote that one. Certain shippers will like this. TIME FRAME : Immediately after "Something Blue" in Season 4. Disregard all future episodes' events (think of this as an alternate timeline..oh wait, that's what you do with all fanfic) DISCLAIMER : All characters are property of Joss, Mutant Enemy, their friends and loved ones, FOX, their lawyers, probably a janitor or two...pretty much a whole bunch of people, none of whom are me. I'm in no mood to have my legal ass handed to me. The story is mine though...alllll mine. Wanna post it somewhere? Ask me, I'll say yes. DEDICATION : To my sister Michele who finally got me into the best show on TV today, then who crash-coursed me through the first season and a half thanks to her tapes of every episode ever. 

----------- 

CHAPTER EIGHT 

Normally, a Saturday morning such as this would find Xander Harris asleep until at least noon. This weekend was different. Genuine concern for his grieving friend was enough to wake Xander at nine in the morning, and he rushed over to Giles' where he knew he and Buffy would be. He left Anya a note next to her in bed, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and ran out the door. More than anything, he wanted to talk to Buffy, and maybe even Giles, about how Spike might be manipulating the vulernable young girl, but without Spike in the room. He approached the house and knocked on the front door. 

"Mr. Harris?" said Giles quizzically. "You do realize it's Saturday, yes?" 

"I know but I really need to talk to you and Buffy. Is she here?" 

"In the kitchen," he replied, pointing behind him. "Is everything all right?" 

"With me? Sure. But I'm worried about Wil. I'll explain it to you both inside." With that, he sped past Giles and into the kitchen. Giles was surprised at Xander's urgency, and tried to remember the last thing the young man was that motivated about. Drawing a blank, he shut the door and joined the others in the kitchen. 

Xander retold the story Willow told him just hours before. Buffy was aghast. Willow had told her about her encounter with Spike that night, but not in the tone Xander was putting forth. As she listened on, she became distracted with her own feelings, but not the feelings she expected. They almost felt like jealousy. After all, Spike had been sweet-talking her just a few nights ago. Could it be he could possess real feeling for someone else, without the aid of a spell? She tried focusing back in on Xander, who was registering his displeasure with the whole situation. 

"He's a sneaky guy, and implant or not, he knows other ways to hurt a person." said Xander. 

"I'd tend to agree," said Giles solemnly. "If he leads her down the wrong path while she's in this state, it could destroy her." 

"Yeah well, I'm tired of seeing my best friend reduced to a blubbering mass of sadness because of Oz. I'm not going to let Spike give her one more reason to cry." Xander said in an almost threatening tone. 

"Buffy, you've had the displeasure of fighting along side our bleached blond friend. What do you think his motives are?" 

Buffy just stared at the ground, again lost in her own thought process. 

"I mean...he couldn't MEAN what he's saying, could he? Have feelings for her I mean?" added Xander. Buffy stayed in her trance as Xander introduced a new, troublesome possibility. Could Spike really have designs on Willow? Or for that matter, her? The spell's effects seemed real enough. 

"Wha..?" whispered Buffy, returning to reality. "Oh...well Spike may be different from just about every vamp we've come across," she said as Angel flashed briefly in her mind, "but he's also very two-faced and manipulative. Xander, keep them apart if you can. Try talking some sense into her, anything." The same urgency in Xander's voice was now matched by Buffy's. Xander picked up on this. 

"You got it Buf, I'll keep her safe." said Xander. 

"Good" said Buffy tersely. "I need coffee, you want?" 

"Uh..sure." replied Xander. Buffy walked over to the coffee machine, while Giles looked upstairs. 

"Speaking of my houseguest, let's see if we can't wake him up. Maybe make him do some chores." said Giles with about as much humor as he could muster in his heavy, serious voice. With that, he headed upstairs, leaving Xander to ponder on his own thoughts. Buffy got a lot more concerned once I wondered if Spike meant what he said to Wil, he thought to himself. God...you don't suppose that crazy spell made her jealous or something? He quickly looked up to see Buffy had brought him his coffee. He smiled meekly, and the two continued to talk about Spike and Willow. Throughout the whole conversation, Xander couldn't help but notice Buffy not speaking of the vampire in her usual less-than-flattering tone. Finally, at about 10, he excused himself, saying he had to return to Anya before she woke up to an empty bed. As he left the house, he stopped and spoke to himself. 

"Willow, and now Buffy...falling for Spike? College really does change people for the weirder." He sighed, and continued on his way home. Buffy remained sitting at the kitchen table, with Giles milling about, straightening things up, cursing silently that Spike was being absolutely no help. All she could think about was Spike, and the way he sweet talked Willow involuntarily, and herself under a spell. It had to come from somewhere, she thought as she sipped her coffee. Almost immediately, she jumped up from her seat, and went to offer Giles help with the household chores. Anything to keep her mind off anything about Spike or that blasted spell. She just hoped things would go back to normal, at least by Sunnydale standards. 

----------------------- 

CHAPTER NINE 

It was another crash research session with Giles in the middle of the evening, but for the first time in a long while, no one seemed to mind. Protecting Willow and exposing Spike was first on the minds of Xander, Anya and Giles as they scoured countless vampire diaries, looking for any information they could find about their unwelcome guest. 

"For someone who's lived over a century, Spike has done a fine job keeping away from those who would chronicle his movements" said Giles, frustrated over the numerous dead-ends they were hitting in their research. 

"Hell, if he didn't whine so much about his unlife with Dru, we wouldn't even know he's been to Prague," added Xander, sighing. He closed another book and tossed it aside, a disheveled look on his face. Sensing his frustration, Anya began to give him a back rub, and he smiled at her. 

"Now now, let's keep those hands where we can see them" said Giles, trying to lighten the mood. Anya sucked her teeth, and went back to her seat to continue reading. 

"Perhaps we shouldn't be trying to chronicle his movements," said Giles. "It's been established that Spike isn't like other vampires. Maybe we could find a reason why. A defining action or moment in his life, or unlife as the case may be." 

"But how could we find a thing like that if it's not in print?" said Xander. "It's not like we could go around asking what Spike was like back in those days." 

"Actually Xander, we could." 

"How Anya?" 

Anya gave Xander a broad smile, then walked over to Giles' phone. In true Anya fashion, she dialed a phone number without asking permission. Before Giles could fathom what she was up to, she spoke into the receiver. 

"Hello, operator? I need the listing for Angel's Detective Agency in Los Angeles." 

Xander turned to Giles with a smile. "That's my wittle ex-demon," he said in a sickeningly cutesy voice. "Isn't she resourceful?" 

"Now!", she screamed at the operator. 

"And charming to a fault." added Giles, smirking. 

---------------------- 

CHAPTER TEN 

Buffy crept into her dorm room as quietly as possible. It was nearly 2 in the morning, and she was exhausted from a fairly eventful patrol. Her head swimming from a vampire's sucker punch earlier in the night, she stumbled as she tried to make it to her bed without waking Willow. She nearly tripped and fell as she heard the silhouette in the other bed speak. 

"Hello cutie" 

The words rang in her ears with a haunting familiarity. Quickly but carefully, she reached for a light switch, only to find Spike lying in Willow's bed, with his human face adorned with an ear to ear grin. 

"Spike? Wha...Willow? What did.." 

Spike laughed with mock indignation, "Oh please Slayer, Willow's fine. She's spending the night with her parents. Of course I can come and go as I please, thanks to her little invite a few weeks ago." 

Buffy's head still reeling, she was almost glad to see Spike. She sat on her own bed, across from him, but before she could get another word out, Spike jumped up and walked over to sit next to Buffy. 

Next thing she knew, his arm was around her. 

"What the hel...what are you doing?" she asked meekly, both wary and a little excited. 

"Oh come now Slayer," he replied, in an almost seductive tone. "Tell me that spell didn't open your eyes to the truth." Her jaw nearly dropped as he continued. 

"Never mind the love part of it, pet. You want me and I want you." She couldn't believe his forwardness, yet she did nothing to resist or deter him. He leaned in closer, and as if she were controlled by instinct alone, Buffy swallowed hard, closed her eyes and let their lips meet. 

Buffy awoke with a start, and looked around slowly to regain her bearings. Glancing at a clock, she saw that it was 9pm. She remembered coming home from patrol a lot earlier than usual, and dozing off. It had been a long last couple of days. Slowly, the images from her dream came back to her. Sitting up in her bed, she brushed the hair out of her eyes and groaned. The effects from that damn spell were being felt when she was asleep now as well. She walked into her bathroom and began splashing water on her face. Her mind was again going a mile a minute. Thinking about a feeling-altering spell was one thing, but dreaming was quite another, especially for someone who's dreams were often prophetic. Part of her felt like punching the glass of her bathroom mirror out of frustration, but she fought the urge and returned to bed. Willow was indeed sleeping at her parents' tonight, and the rest of her friends were all studying with Giles, trying to learn more about the spell's effects, and whether or not Spike was misleading Willow with his words and actions. Trying to get comfortable again, Buffy hoped the rest of her sleep could remain dream-free, at least until he had a chance to talk to Spike. A meeting with the callous, sardonic Spike she was accustomed to would surely snap her out of her fog. She'd much rather worry about Willow being seduced than herself, she thought as she fell back asleep. 

------------------------- 

CHAPTER ELEVEN 

Within 10 minutes, Giles had apprised Angel of all the recent dealings they've had with Spike. Never one to even crack a smile, Giles was surprised to Angel break out in full laughter upon mention of Spike's new implant. The rest of the conversation was of a serious tone, and Giles could sense Angel's concern for Willow in every sentence he spoke. 

"I wish I could tell you for sure," said Angel, "but it really doesn't sound like Spike's manipulating Willow. If there's one mortal trait Spike would never take lightly, it's love." 

"Yes I could understand that. Then you think the spell is behind his change in demeanor?" 

"No, it shouldn't be this long lasting. Spike's not weak-willed, a simple spell couldn't change his whole outlook on the world." 

Giles paused, dreading what he might near next. "So...you think he might be developing feelings for Willow?" 

"He sounds misguided. He probably still laments over Drucilla. But it all has to be coming from somewhere." 

"Crazy notion here," Xander interrupted, listening in on the other phone. "Feel free to laugh me down at any time. You don't think...Spike could have a soul?" Xander was almost hoping that Angel or Giles would dismiss the idea as absurd, but instead he was met with an awkward silence. 

"I..I don't know how to answer that," said a stuttering Giles. "Are you implying Spike's soul was restored similarly to the way Angel's was?" Angel took a moment before answering. 

"The Kalderash are big on vengeance. I wouldn't be surprised if they went after everyone I sired, or even grand-sired." 

"But how would we know?" 

"I actually have a book here at my office, of Kalderash lore, including the names of some demons they cursed. I never thought to look through it, mostly because I can't read the dialect, but.." 

"Anya!" Xander shouted, interrupting Angel. "Anya honey, you spent time with some gypsies back in the old days right?" 

"Well, there were a whole lot of 'old days' honey, but yes, I ran with gypsies from time to time. We had the whole revenge thing in common. It's always fun to compare notes." 

Giles spoke into the phone with an urgent tone. "Angel, could you fax over pages from the text that are part of this list you spoke of? Anya could translate the names for us." 

Angel agreed, and began faxing over what looked to be about 16 pages of text. Immediately, Anya skimmed down the list, trying to form rough translations. Fifteen minutes passed before someone spoke up. 

"So what is she looking for?" asked Xander. 

"A name. Any name that even remotely resembles Spike, or his given name, Wi---" 

Anya cut him off. "William!" 

The whole room, as well as the voice on the phone, gasped in unison, as Anya looked up slowly and pointed to a name on the seventh page of text, while Giles and Xander watched, breath baited. 

"Vilhelm da Sange. Loosely translated...William the Bloody." 

All four voices fell silent. A silence broken only by Giles' trademark "Oh dear". 

------------------------- 

CHAPTER TWELVE 

Once the shock subsided from this new revelation, Giles thanked Angel for his help, and assured him not to worry. Giles and Xander thanked Anya profusely, and told the two to go out and enjoy the rest of the evening. They'd mull over their options the next morning. Giles was fast asleep by midnight, and the whole house was silent again. 

Just like every night since he arrived here, Spike found it impossible to sleep. Now he had last night's encounter with Willow on his mind, along with his memory of the spell. He was feeling emotions he thought he had buried forever, and though he'd never admit it, it scared him. He started to see Willow in a whole new light. He didn't see a meek, scared little girl, who was only in her situation because she was the Slayer's pal. Instead, he saw a strong, free spirited beauty. Something mortals envied and demons loathed. He almost wished he could loathe her 

He spun his head around quickly when he heard a tapping at his window. Before he could focus in on the source of the noise, the window opened and a black-clad figure slipped into his room. He almost called out "Willow?", but stifled himself when he saw who the intruder was. 

"Slayer..." he growled. "What brings you to my humble abode?" 

"Yeah, great place you got here," she quipped at him. "I bet you get a great view of the sun rising from in here." Spike's growl deepened as he glared at the Slayer menacingly. He knew that any feeling he had for her was because of the spell, and nothing more. But had she come here to antagonize him? Something was on her mind, he could feel it. 

"So now you're going out of your way to get on my nerves, Slayer? Why don't you go get some sleep. You certainly look like you need it." 

"Spike, grow the hell up for a second. I came here to ask you something." Spike groaned to himself as he tried to imagine what "something" was. Buffy said on the window sill, a pained look on her face. 

"How do you feel...now that the spell is broken?" Bloody Hell! Spike's mind screamed over Irony's malicious laughter. The exact same question Willow had asked him 24 hours ago. What answer was this one looking for? Still not answering her, Spike again wrestled with his conflicting thoughts. He wasn't sure what he felt about anything anymore. That's when the old instincts kicked in. He had to be a prick. 

"Oh come off it!" he said, almost loud enough for Giles to wake up and hear. "The witch had us on puppet strings for a few hours, but that's done with. I feel the same as I ever did, except for the constant minty flavor in my mouth from gargling 10 times a day." 

Buffy was almost relieved. Spike seemed to be harboring no romantic feelings from the spell. He was the same pompous ass she knew and hated. She should have left right then and there, but a little voice inside her protested. There was still a little part of her that was dissapointed beyond description, heartbroken that Spike didn't even give their false love a second thought. 

"Yeah, well.." she stammered, "I've been having a little trouble getting it out of my head, and--" 

"Are you daft? I'm not one of your school chums that you can confide in when it suits you. It was a spell, it knocked us for a loop, and now we're back to normal, end of story. Just because your pining for your great poof doesn't mean you need to proje..." he was interrupted by Buffy storming up to him and smacking him across the face. He spit on the ground and glared as she spoke in a fury. 

"Don't you DARE talk about Angel. You're not half the vampi..the man he is. You're a soulless, vicious, neutered loser, who wouldn't know how to care for someone without serious mental problems if their unlife depended on it!" Spike was stung by her words, but maintained his thick skin, flipping her a rude gesture as she turned to leave through the window. Quickly, she spun back around, having one more thing to say before she ended this uncomfortable chapter of her life. 

"And one more thing, William," she said mockingly, "I heard about what you said to Wil that night you were in our dorm room. I don't want you talking to her directly ever again, or so help me I'll dust you and sweep you under my rug before you even know what hit you. We clear?" 

Spike burned with rage at her final proclamation. If not for the implant, he would have lost his cool and probably torn her apart. Instead, he focused his steely glare right on her as she left, uttering in his most gravelly voice. 

"Sod off." 

Buffy jumped down from the window, without the sense of satisfaction she thought she'd have after this encounter. Instead, she almost felt hurt. The son of a bitch felt nothing for her, she knew that. She expected that. And it still stung her, right down to her core. As depressed as she was, though, Spike was downright devastated. The Slayer would do everything in her power to keep Willow away from him. Just when he thought he'd found someone to care for who returned that care, it was being torn away from him. He never felt so low. 

That's when it happened. For only the second time since he lost his mortality, and for the first time totally sober, William the Bloody began to cry. 

------------------------- 

CHAPTER THIRTEEN 

Willow arranged the items around her old room in her parents house. Though Buffy and her other friends were comfortable were her performing magic, she knew they would never consent to this spell, so performing it here at her parents' home would be best. She glanced at the clock...just after midnight. She sat cross-legged in a makeshift circle, already feeling strong magical power all around her. She couldn't believe what she was about to do..casting a spell to reveal Spike's true feelings. Their meeting was driving her mad, but she was too afraid to ask him directly. Who knows if he'd ever be as accomodating as he was last night? She was a lot better at the black arts than at direct conversation, she thought as she began to light the three candles in front of her. She had to know. 

Warily, she began the incantation. A nervous wind began to blow, as if the forces she tried to conjure tried to keep her from the answer she seeked. Blinking against the gale, she continued to chant. She hoped the clattering of the shutters wouldn't wake her parents. In a flash of sulfur, the left candle was snuffed out. Then the right. She knew what came next. The light from the center candle increased in luminence, until the tiny flame seemed to supernova before her eyes. She now had a brilliant beacon of light before her eyes, eager to reveal whatever she wished it to. She closed her eyes and drew a mental image of Spike, concentrating as she spoke into the light. 

"Goddess, I beseech thee. Use your infinite sight, grant me the knowledge I seek..." 

She paused for a second. Would the forces at work here bend to her will, even with such an inane question as "does he like me?" She had to try. She had to know what was in his unbeating heart. 

"...if there are any feelings of love or caring in this undead being's core, let such be revealed. I await the knowledge..." The response was almost instantaneous. 

"My child.." called a heavenly voice in her head, "the being in your thoughts...he is conflicted. Love of old has been clouded...new feelings try to take its place." Willow sucked her breath in, praying this serene voice would give her more information. Lost in the spell, she didn't hear the door behind her creak open. 

"This being.." the voice continued, "his intentions are good, but his soul is torn..." 

Willow snapped her eyes open with a start, breaking her concentration and her spell instantly. "D-did she say...soul?" 

"Yeah, he's got a soul all right. A century of sociopathic behavior made for good cover." said a perturbed, yet familiar voice behind her. The redhead spun around to see Xander glaring at her, Anya behind him with a look of concern. 

"What are you doing, barging in like that? And how did you get in the house?" asked Willow, visibly startled. 

"The key you made for me Wil, remember? We just came from Giles and we...we were --" he stammered. 

"Looking for you, we were concerned," answered Anya. 

"And with good reason. What the hell are you doing? Casting spells about that blond psycho?" interrupted Xander. Willow was taken aback by Xander's cruel words. Sure he could be tactless, but this was a whole new level for him. For once though, she found herself more angry than upset at her best friend's attitude. 

"What business is it of yours? He's different now. You don't know him like I do..." 

Xander nearly exploded at what that statement might mean. "What? How do you know him? Your heart-to-hearts were always during failed attempts on your life! I know your upset about Oz, but you don't know what you're doing--", he was interrupted and stunned by a sharp slap in the face from his best friend. He instantly went silent and his friend raged back at him, tears flowing freely from her eyes. 

"Dont you even bring Oz into this! What do you know about heartbreak anyway?" She knew she was saying all the wrong things, and that Xander knew plenty on that subject, but she honestly didn't care. "I'm just trying to bring a little happiness into my miserable fucking life!" Xander barely had time to be shocked at what might be the first curse word he'd ever heard come out of Willow's mouth. "Get out, the both of you. Just leave me alone." And with that, she slumped in a corner of her room, knees tucked into her chest. 

He knew he blew it again, said all the wrong things, but he was also too angry to care. He grabbed Anya by the arm and stormed out of the room. Willow stayed in her corner until she was sure they had left the house. In a flash, she wiped the tears from her eyes, grabbed her jacket, and climbed out the window. She had to see Spike, the dangers of the night be damned. She had to know the truth. 

Xander stormed down the path to Willow's front door, his face stinging due to the red hand-print on his cheek. Had he been alone, he knew he'd be crying just as hard as Willow was up in that room. Instead, he sat on Willow's front steps, and put his head on Anya's shoulder. He felt like he was losing his best friend, and if that weren't bad enough, to one of his worst enemies. He'd find her in the morning, try to reconcile. He couldn't live with Willow hating him. He couldn't live without her, period. 

-------------------- 

CHAPTER FOURTEEN 

Spike almost forgot what it was like to cry, he could barely remember anything from the last night he did. Unable to wipe his face dry with anything, even a hand, he simply rolled over, back towards the window, and let the cold liquid slowly stream off his face onto the pillow. Buffy had just broken his dormant heart, not so much by reverting to her pre-spell bitchy self, but by making it her business to keep Willow away from him. Willow. Perhaps the only one of this pathetic lot of humans that he could even remotely relate to. He supposed it was his destiny to fail in matters of the heart. Drucilla was definitely proof of that. 

Little did he realize, destiny's plans were about to come to fruition. Spike heard another tapping at his window. There wasn't a shred of optimism in his body that could have predicted or hoped who he saw when he turned towards the window. It was her. 

Willow pushed open the large window, and in between sniffles, stepped inside Spike's room. Her face was a mask of pure sorrow, but that gave way to total shock when she saw the wetness adorning his face. He too was shocked and hurt to see the redhead coming off yet another fit of crying. Simultaneously, the two blurted out the first thing that came to their minds. 

"What happened?" 

Willow smiled at their synchronized concern, but decided to take the initiative and spoke up. She dared not talk about the spell she had cast. 

"I..had a fight with Xander. We said things, horrible things...I don't know what to do. He hates me." That couldn't be all that's on her mind, he thought to himself. 125 years among humans and you learn a few things about what's behind the facade of words. 

"Oh, come now luv," he said in a reassuring tone, pushing down the sadness that had engulfed him just minutes ago. "That boy is so loyal to you it's almost sickening." He veered off from his usual sarcastic tone. "I mean...you two have been friends forever, even by undead standards. You'll patch it up." 

Calming down, Willow began speaking in her usual angelic tone of voice. "Oh, but what about you? Are you...I mean, what happened?" 

"Me?" he snorted, "nothing wrong over here pet. Just the usual insomnia I get in this accursed room." She saw right through him, and he knew it. 

"Spike...you were crying." The words hit him like a cinder block. 

"It's none of your concern," he retorted, his voice faltering. 

"Oh no you dont!" she said, a twinge of anger behind her words. "You're not going to shut yourself up just like that. This openness thing works two ways mister." He laughed briefly, despite himself. The redhead really did care about him. 

"Buffy came in here, before. Just to talk smack, or so it would seem. Girl can't seem to go a full day without a few shots at her neutered vampire pet." he lamented. She took a step closer, looking him right in the eye. Spike and Buffy fought like cats and dogs on a regular basis, since when did it get to him like this? 

The spell! He must have retained feelings for her, and she didn't return those feelings. Then she realized what that meant. He didn't care for her at all. She didn't need a spell to tell him that. Dejected, she still tried to help him. 

"Well, um...you know how you guys have a history. You're never going to get along, so don't let it get to you." Spike immediately noticed the change in her demeanor. Almost in tune with her thoughts, he knew exactly what she thought he meant. But he couldn't tell her why he was really upset. For the first time ever, he had no idea what to say next. That's when his soul took over. 

"Luv, it wasn't her petty little insults. It was something else..." Willow perked up at this. What could he mean? 

He swallowed hard and continued. "She doesn't want you talkin to me anymore. Thinks I'm a bad influence and all that." 

She knew Buffy would try to protect her like that. She just needed to hear it from Spike's mouth. Suddenly, she wasn't afraid of him anymore, or what he would say...or what she could say if she wanted to. 

"She's not the only one who wants me to stay away from you. Everyone's a little up in arms that we've been talking." She didn't want anymore secrets between them. If he wouldn't admit it, she'd have to tell him what she knew. 

"Well I think they're all a little paranoid. I'm just a shell of a vampire. I mean look at me, stuck in a guest bedroom, drinkin pig's blood. What harm could I do?" 

"None at all. I know that now." Spike looked at her quizzically. 

"What do you-" 

"Spike," she said, taking a deep breath. His heart sank before she even got the words out. "I know about the curse. I know you have a soul. You don't have to hide it anymore." He could only sit in stunned silence. 

"They all know. But what I don't understand is...why hide it?" 

"Why? Are you kidding?" he asked, tears welling up in his eyes, despite his every effort to stop them. "I'm a demon luv! Having a soul won't do me a bit of good. I can't love like other people, I can't care. Look at Peaches, he just barely gets by and he HAS somebody. I'm not for that whole brooding deal. My soul's better left buried, along with my humanity. A soul is an ugly thing in a demon..." 

Willow sat beside him on the bed, putting her hand to his lips. Her warmth enveloped them both. "Look at your life Spike." He went silent again, staring into her deep eyes. He might have been undead, but she was referring to his 'life'. She trembled as she spoke to him softly, filled with a courage she never felt before. 

"You've loved before. You care about me." She began to feel her own tears flow again, the liquid making her eyes shine bright as stars. "You have a beautiful soul." 

Spike was entranced, his tears again running down his pale face. Gently, he moved her hand away from his mouth. Willow leaned in, slowly, in a trance of her own. Their faces moved closer for what felt like an eternity, and something inside them both screamed in euphoric freedom as they kissed. It was a soft, gentle kiss, yet powerful enough to melt both their hearts and gave them a feeling in their souls they had both been without for too long. Their minds were silent as their hearts and lips did all the talking. 

After nearly 3 minutes of the most innocent, pure kiss either of them had ever experienced, Willow pulled back slightly. Spike cleared his throat to speak. 

"Luv, I.." 

"Shhh," said Willow in that beautiful voice Spike longed for. "Don't talk. Nothing you or I could say would make this feel more right than it does. Let's just savor the moment." Spike smiled broadly, and Willow shifted so she was laying next to him, her head on his unmoving chest. As she nodded off, he stroked her hair, and marvelled at the way he felt inside. Even during his natural life, he never felt as alive as he did right now. His soul was free again. 

Day broke over the Sunnydale horizon. Spike and Willow awoke slowly, but simultaneously, to find the shades had been closed. Before he could react, he looked up to see four pairs of eyes, burning through him with gazes that could have turned him to stone several times over. Almost shaking with rage and sadness, Buffy Summers glared at the blonde vampire, only able to utter four words, as Xander, Anya and Giles looked on, all in states of shock. 

"What did you do..." 

---------------------- 

END PART TWO 

Coming soon : Part III, the conclusion 

FEEDBACK APPRECIATED - sykotik22@hotmail.com 


End file.
